


Крайние меры

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Персиваля Грейвза, бывало, похищали. Но ни разу - для такого.





	Крайние меры

**Author's Note:**

> ксенофилия. Участвующее существо выглядит так и является выдуманным и согласованным с ФБ-рейтингом. Нон-кон, нон-кон с помощью твари, афродизиаки, измененное состояние сознания, дарк!Ньют.

За свою жизнь Персиваль несколько раз попадал в плен. Сначала он прокололся, будучи молодым неопытным аврором; затем было два раза во время войны — к немагам и к магам; потом был еще один, серьезная заварушка, из которой он чудом вышел живым; и, в конце концов, Гриндельвальд.

Пугаться такого исхода было поздно уже лет тридцать как, поэтому Персиваль лишь осторожно огляделся. Нетипичное помещение, заколдованное под тропический лес, жаркий влажный воздух, странные, насыщенные запахи. Приглушенные звериные голоса, журчание воды. Под спиной — что-то заботливо-мягкое, но руки заведены за голову и прижаты так плотно, что и пальцем шевельнуть трудно. Ноги вытянуты, щиколотки и бедра тоже привязаны — или прикованы, непонятно, не похоже ни на какие кандалы, физические и магические, с которыми Персиваль имел дело. Тело не болело, голова не раскалывалась. Даже холодно не было — при том, что лежал он обнаженным. 

Не найдя никого рядом, Персиваль поднял голову и осмотрелся более открыто. Путы — живые, скользкие с виду зеленоватые лианы. Он сам — то ли на столе, то ли на камне, то ли на алтаре. Рядом действительно тропические деревья, настоящие и нарисованные на ткани. 

Из-за завесы донесся голос, и Персиваль насторожился, вслушиваясь.

— Мики… Нет, Мики, это не тебе. Не жадничай. Я сказал: нельзя. Тебе потом плохо будет. Это мышь для твоей сестренки. Вот, держи веточку, смотри, какая! 

Персиваль раньше не слышал этого голоса, но для того, чтобы понять, чей он, не нужно быть опытным аврором. Обстановка уж слишком примечательна.

Проклятие! Он рассчитывал поймать этого паршивца первым.

Персиваль снова опустился на свое ложе. А Скамандер не боится неплохо так идти против закона!.. Это даже не контрабанда, запрещенные твари и незаконное пересечение границы — преступления, конечно, нешуточные, но без разбору в Омут за них отправлял только Гриндельвальд.

Если кому-то хватило наглости похитить Персиваля, то хватит и на убийство, чтобы это скрыть. Ставки и так зашкаливают, похитителя ничего хорошего не ждет в случае поимки. 

Но паниковать заранее — вообще паниковать — Персиваль не собирался, так что он просто расслабился и стал ждать. Подергал путы — но в ответ лианы сомкнулись чуть сильнее, сдавив, и он сразу же перестал. Больше дергаешься — крепче держат, так что обойдутся.

Скамандер говорил со своими тварями — то отчитывал, то ворковал самым заботливым образом. Персиваля это не удивило: он видел множество преступников, способных быть в иных ситуациях настоящими милашками. А также делать вид, что они так, мелкотня, а как хвост прижмут — бросать на стол россыпь козырей. 

Шаги послышались ближе, и Персиваль зажмурился, обмяк. Что поделать, других вариантов самозащиты у него не было.

Скамандер вошел в огороженную часть помещения, хлопнув тяжелым пологом, обошел вокруг. 

— Доброй ночи, мистер Грейвз. Пожалуйста, не делайте вид, что вас здесь нет, — попросил он. Спокойно и будто даже немного извиняющеся.

— Здравствуйте. Младший Скамандер, если не ошибаюсь? — Персиваль открыл глаза. «Доброй ночи». Значит, прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как он отправлялся домой, если только это та же ночь.

— Да, верно. — Скамандер улыбнулся, встретил его взгляд и отвел глаза. 

— Чем обязан? — задал вопрос Персиваль. Ему было не привыкать разговаривать с людьми в самых странных ситуациях; голым и привязанным — ну, так и быть. Поговорим.

— Хотел кое о чем с вами поговорить. — Скамандер наколдовал стул и сел так, чтобы они видели друг друга. — У вас просто ужасные законы касательно волшебных тварей, знаете.

— Это последствия строгого Статута. Вам известно, почему он именно таков, или вы умеете только ругать, даже не разбираясь в предмете? — Драклов фанатик. Не Гриндельвальда, конечно, но своих тварей.

— Конечно, я знаю историю с Доркас и Бэрбоунами! — Скамандер кивнул. — Но волшебные твари веками умели прекрасно скрываться от маглов. Необязательно их так запрещать, достаточно просто помочь.

— И именно поэтому европейские немаги напропалую готовы рассказывать о драконах и единорогах? — Угрозы прямо сейчас Персиваль не ощущал.

— Американские маглы тоже рассказывают о волшебных тварях и верят в магию. — Скамандер покачал головой. — Они пересказывают друг другу сказки, и это нормально и само по себе не нарушает Статут.

— Вы хотели выговорить мне за американские законы? — Персиваль нахмурился. — Оригинальный метод вызвать на разговор.

— Ну, на самом деле я хотел поймать вас, прежде чем вы поймаете меня, — признался Скамандер так искренне, что Персиваль едва не фыркнул в ответ. — Я знаю, до вас дошли слухи, что я тут, и вы уже собирались отрядить авроров за мной?

— У вас хорошие информаторы.

— Пожалуйста, не подозревайте Тесея или Голдштейн. — Ньют поднял ладони. — Они ни при чем. Тесей вообще мои действия не одобряет.

— Я бы тоже не одобрил.

— К счастью, вы не мой брат. — Скамандер улыбнулся. — Я прибыл сюда изучать ходагов, хотел узнать, не вымирают ли они. Вы запретили мне приезжать, но не собираетесь вообще ничего делать с этим вопросом.

— У МАКУСА есть дела поважнее волшебных тварей, — ответил Персиваль. Много, много дел. Например, Гриндельвальд на воле и взбудораженные немаги. И перевыборы.

— Тесей тоже так говорит. — Ньют вздохнул. — А потом однажды вы очнетесь в мире, пустом от тварей, от магии и от немагических животных тоже. Обедневшем, скудном и отравленном. И никакой хроноворот этого не исправит.

Персиваль не нашелся с ответом сразу. Он не сомневался в верности своих действий, но Скамандер, очевидно, тоже.

— И вы собираетесь таким путем это исправить? — Персиваль взглядом указал на лианы. — Думаете, что вас оставят в покое, если я пропаду?

— Ну что вы. — Скамандер почти возмутился. — К позднему утру вы вернетесь к себе, живым и невредимым. Я не убийца! — горячо и убежденно добавил он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы вы и ваши люди оставили меня в покое. У вас столько дел, неужели действительно так необходимо преследовать скромного магозоолога? Меня заботят только твари.

— Которых вы упускаете посреди Нью-Йорка.

— Каюсь, — Скамандер чуть опустил голову, — но я починил замок и исправил, что мог, после моих зверей. И вы прекрасно знаете, что на самом деле Нью-Йорк разнес не я. — Он дернул плечами, словно что-то вспомнив.

— Это были не вы, — согласился Персиваль. 

— Я не хочу ничего плохого, мистер Грейвз, — мягко произнес Скамандер. — Но открытая на меня охота мешает мне помогать тварям. Я вынужден принять не самые красивые меры. 

Персиваль выдохнул и крепче сжал зубы. Одновременно более страшного и ласкового тона он ещё не слышал.

— Какие и почему? — Может, уболтается.

— Простите. — Скамандер встал, коснулся его плеча почти дружеским жестом. — Поначалу будет неприятно. Но ведь когда вы делаете то, что считаете нужным, вас же не волнует, как это отражается на других.

Персиваль хотел возразить — некоторыми побочными эффектами своей работы он совсем не гордился! — но Скамандер указал на него палочкой, и лианы зашевелились. Потянули за ноги, плавно, но так настойчиво, что проще было поддаться. Вверх и в стороны, немного сгибая в коленях.

Чтоб его Гормлайт побрала. Объяснения такой позе могло быть два: либо что-то колдомедицинское, либо… Ну да.

Персиваль скривился, когда Скамандер встал между его ног. 

— Считаете это аргументом?

— Не совсем это… Не надо напрягаться, пожалуйста. Я никак не хочу вам повредить, но избежать у вас все равно не выйдет. — Скамандер призвал какие-то склянки. Выглядел он спокойным и деловитым, как колдомедик над пациентом.

Персиваль не был уверен, что не предпочел бы очевидно сумасшедшего маньяка. Так был бы шанс подловить его на ошибке, которые обязательно совершают не совсем адекватные люди. Но Скамандер говорил очень здраво — с его позиции, разумеется! — и связно, и у него явно был план. 

Персиваль очень глубоко вдохнул и не стал думать, что может сделать с ним этот человек с успокаивающими интонациями. Он не боялся и в худших ситуациях, не станет и сейчас. Пусть делает, что задумал. Персиваль подождет.

Ануса коснулось что-то холодное и тонкое, заставив вздрогнуть, проскользнуло внутрь. Потыкалось в стенки, повернулось, потом вышло, оставляя за собой четко ощутимый влажный, масляный след, который тут же принялись растирать пальцы.

— Расслабляющая мазь, — объяснил Скамандер, словно и вправду был колдомедиком, — гарантирует, что не будет ни боли, ни повреждений. Я обещал вам целость и сохранность, так и будет.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — От мази по внутренностям расходилось ненавязчивое тепло.

— Не буду заранее рассказывать. Увидите.

Пальцы втолкнулись внутрь, Персиваль уставился в темное отсутствие неба над головой — крышку чемодана, очевидно. Поза и положение были бесконечно уязвимыми, открытыми, и то, что делал Скамандер, спокойствия не добавляло. На банальное сексуальное насилие не походило; для этого Скамандер был слишком оригиналом.

— Мартин! Иди сюда, — позвал он. Тканевая завеса колыхнулась, сдвинутая в сторону громадным телом, и Персиваль увидел, кто такой Мартин.

Тварь, похожая на кота, но размером с крупного тяжеловоза. Или больше. Зверь остановился, почти положив голову на плечо Скамандера, шумно выдохнул — холодный выдох, пахнущий алхимической горечью, долетел до Персиваля.

— Кто это? И как с его помощью вы намерены меня убеждать? — Персиваль мог гордиться. Он удержал голос. И удержал себя.

— Это нунду, африканское магическое существо. — Скамандер аккуратно провел рукой по шее животного. Сложенные воротником темные длинные шипы чуть приподнялись, когда тварь раздула горло. — Местные говорят, что он может съесть целую деревню за раз, но это мифы. Он просто хищник, хоть и почти неуязвим к магии. Как дракон.

Даже если бы Персиваль собирался применить полученные знания для борьбы со зверем, путы ему все равно бы не позволили. 

Он смотрел в большие, золотые, удивительно разумные глаза. Скамандер открыл новую склянку, остро запахло травами. Нунду уловил, заволновался, уши его дернулись. Персивалю это не понравилось, а когда жирную мазь нанесли на него — шея, грудь, бедра, анус, — то еще меньше.

Нунду отступил на шаг, раздул шею так, что та превратилась в шипастый шар, и издал низкий, вибрирующий звук.

— Да, мой хороший, — ворковал Скамандер, — сейчас все будет… — Он втолкнул что-то внутрь, Персиваль дернулся и попытался отстраниться. Не больно, только странно, и непонятно: он что, вставил кисть? Или только кажется? 

Зверь склонился над ним, обнюхал, лизнул в грудь, щекоча усами. Он закрывал собой свет, пах горькими травами и немного — мехом. 

А потом нунду заурчал и ткнулся в бок прохладным носом. Потерся, радостно мурлыкая, переступил передними лапами в нетерпении…

Мерлин, Моргана и все темные маги.

Персиваль отвел глаза от зверя и снова уставился в потолок, сжав зубы. Даже если его сейчас… поимеет огромная волшебная тварь, ему совсем не обязательно на нее смотреть. 

Между ног ощущалось вызванное зельями тепло, но живот сжимал холод.

— Давай, Мартин. — Скамандер отошел и встал рядом с Персивалем, положил руку ему на плечо. — Расслабьтесь. Вы умный человек, хорошо владеете собой и понимаете, что вам не избавиться. Спасения в последнюю секунду не будет, МАКУСА думает, что вы у себя дома, спите. Кроме того… — Скамандер замолк, и в этот момент нунду провел носом по бедру Персиваля, склонился над пахом и длинно лизнул, не переставая урчать. От громадной клыкастой морды прямо там Персиваль все же попытался увернуться, отчаянно и безнадежно. 

Язык у нунду оказался совсем не таким шершавым, как казалось. Никакой сдирающей кожу жесткости, только горячее давление и едва ощутимые мягкие пупырышки. Они прошлись по вялому члену, по мошонке, анусу; а потом зверь, не прекращая урчать, стал увлеченно вылизывать.

— …Слюна, смазка и сперма нунду действуют на магов как афродизиак, так что вам скоро станет хорошо, — закончил Скамандер и сжал пальцы на соске. Персиваль прикусил губу, чтобы не охнуть. 

У него вставало, и ощущения были круче любого минета в его жизни. В груди что-то спазматически сжималось; при мысли о том, что сейчас случится, хотелось исчезнуть или хотя бы прикинуться, что это не с ним, что это не его; но его желаний никто не собирался спрашивать. 

Это был действенный афродизиак. Увы.

Снизу будто огонь поднимался, расслабленная, растянутая и мокрая от смазки задница сжималась, тянуло поддать бедрами, налитый кровью член торчал вверх. Зверь обращался с ним бережно, и было очень сложно бояться, что он что-то откусит, когда от каждого прохода широкого языка накрывало удовольствием с головой.

— Мартин подождет, пока вы будете готовы. — Голос Скамандера был так же спокоен. Нунду коротко рыкнул, опустил башку ниже — кончики шипов задевали бедра — и начал прицельно вылизывать уже дырку, словно был человеком, любовником, желающим приласкать именно так.

Персиваль выгнулся. Оставшаяся на коже слюна отравляла его, горела, проникала в кровь, расплывалась требовательным жаром, все нараставшим и нараставшим… Он вдохнул поглубже, потому что воздуха не хватало, и не отследил свой долгий, умоляющий стон.

Мартин вскочил. Огромные, покрытые короткими темными шипами лапы опустились на камень по обе стороны от Персиваля. Массивное тело нависло над ним, но Персиваля уже не хватало на то, чтобы испытывать страх. Головой он еще помнил — кто он, где, почему, — но это было не настолько важно. 

— Сейчас я тебе помогу. — Скамандер отошел, и Персиваль бездумно наблюдал за тем, что тот делает. Взмахнув палочкой, немного изменил наклон камня, поднимая бедра Персиваля вверх, чтобы зверю было удобнее — дрожь, прошедшая по телу, была предвкушением, — положил руку на основание члена нунду. 

Тот был алым. И, кажется, без шипов. 

— Вот так, — поощрил зверя Скамандер, и узкая головка сначала коснулась, а потом легко проскользнула внутрь. Нунду двинул бедрами вперед, засаживая поглубже, и Персиваль открыл рот, втягивая в себя неподатливый воздух.

Мерси Льюис. Да.

— Ур-род ненормальный. — Персиваль еще мог думать. И понимать. И сделать хотя бы это из всего того, чего Скамандер заслуживал. 

Это все ненастоящее, это просто эффект, как от зелья, Персиваль не хотел…

Нунду над ним победно зарычал и принялся трахать. Вогнал слишком глубоко, услышал вскрик, унялся и стал двигаться осторожнее. Как внимательный любовник, а не проклятый зверь.

Член двигался легко, Персиваль не понимал, насколько тот толстый — он просто казался идеальным. Давил, наполнял, распирал, двигался ровно так, как хотелось, так много, хорошо, еще…

Белая жидкость на животе оказалась его собственной спермой. Оргазм просто потонул, потерялся в вале ощущений, проходящих от живота вверх по телу — такому легкому, невесомому.

Нунду склонился, оказался ближе, Персиваль попробовал вскинуть бедра — ему позволили. Он встретил следующее движение зверя так, чтобы член вошел глубже, и, не в силах с этим смириться, выплюнул:

— Ты больной. Тебе это нравится? 

— Нравится. Но я это делаю не столько ради своих желаний. — Скамандер погладил Персиваля по боку, и тело сразу отреагировало на прикосновение. Персиваль застонал сквозь прикушенную губу, еще раз поддал бедрами. Было так тяжело отвлекаться на ненависть… 

Как давно ему так не было. Чтобы просто хорошо, всем собой. 

Нунду лизнул его в грудь и щеку, это казалось чем-то безумно интимным, и Персиваль потянулся ответить, как на поцелуй. Они встретились языками, зверь лизнул еще, и он все не останавливался: бедра его мерно двигались, еще и еще, так сладко наполняя Персиваля…

Просто быть, просто лежать, и чтобы удовольствие затмевало все на свете, все проблемы.

Возможно, он кончил еще раз, но не был уверен. Нунду ускорился, долбил в быстром темпе, где-то глубоко, почти не выходя. Очень сильно, ярко, Персиваль всхлипнул, ощутил, как Скамандер положил руку ему на живот, нажал — прямо туда, где в нем двигался звериный член… 

Когда нунду навалился на него, загнав аж до ребер, зарычал, а потом вытащил — Персиваль не сразу понял, что все. Фантомные ощущения проникновения все еще были с ним, а из задницы даже не капало — текло. 

Ньют рядом громко выдохнул.

— Молодец, Мартин, молодец. Иди отдохни. Как вы думаете, вам хватит? — Он обратился к Персивалю, издевательски мило улыбаясь.

Персиваль приподнял голову, взглянул на себя. Грудь и живот во влажных пятнах, слюна и сперма, член все еще стоял, а как выглядело то, что ниже… Судя по тому, как смотрел Скамандер, — невыразимо пошло. 

Он не хотел себе это представлять — себя со стороны, распятого, с поднятыми и расставленными в стороны ногами, между ними — темный растраханный вход, из которого сочится сперма покрывшего его зверя. Но вышло само собой, и член требовательно дернулся. 

Как же хотелось еще. Внутри было пусто, томительно, неприятно. Вполне переносимо — если не сравнивать с ощущениями, пока его брали. Насколько это было захватывающе. Как полет прямо вниз, крутое пике.

— Вы просто удивительный мерзавец, Скамандер. И ваши методы такие же, — сформулировал Персиваль, приложив усилия, и закрыл глаза. — Не хватит. — Афродизиак действовал коварно. Милостиво позволял соображать — но не давал скрыться от своего эффекта, от отчаянного желания и готовности на все. 

— Сочту это за согласие, хотя это, конечно, и не так, — серьезно отозвался Скамандер. Персиваль зашипел на него и закрыл глаза.

Размер у нунду все же был впечатляющ — обычный человеческий член после него ощущался совсем не так. Но Скамандер выбрал правильный угол, проезжаясь по стенкам на каждом толчке, по мокрому и растраханному ходило совсем легко, и Персиваль облегченно выдохнул. К драконам. Так лучше.

Скамандер приласкал его член, и Персиваль изо всех сил пытался не застонать благодарно. Желание больше не жгло — мягко плавило, покалывая прохладными волнами удовольствия. 

Еще пару десятков движений спустя Персиваль проиграл и эту битву, застонав в голос. 

Скамандер ласково улыбнулся ему, поглаживая по бедру.

Ноги подрагивали. И руки тоже. Вообще все тело не ощущалось. 

Сначала его трахнул нунду. Потом Скамандер. А когда те двое закончили, а действие афродизиака нет, то в дело пошло заколдованное дилдо, плавно и мерно долбившее его задницу столько, сколько ему хотелось.

Оргазмы Персиваль решил не подсчитывать.

— Пришли в себя? — Скамандер возник рядом. — Хорошо. Сейчас мы поговорим, а потом я ненадолго усыплю вас и верну на место.

Персиваль смерил его взглядом. Вряд ли получилось весомо. Испытывал он сейчас лишь усталость, крайнюю огорошенность и недоумение: что, дракон побери, это было? Какой-то защитный барьер внутри не давал во всей красе осознать случившееся, и Персиваль пока не собирался его рушить. Лучше оставаться спокойным.

— Вы с вашим животным этого от меня хотели?

— Я хотел, чтобы вы от меня отстали, — ответил Скамандер. — Пожалуйста, не направляйте свои силы на мою поимку. Иначе я расскажу и покажу первому же аврору, что именно тут с вами было. Мои неприятности это не сильно усугубит, а вот ваша репутация… 

Ну да. Как будто были иные варианты, кроме шантажа.

— И на случай, если вы захотите меня обливиэйтнуть или убить, я тоже принял меры, конечно, — добавил проклятый зверовод. — Пожалуйста… Просто не мешайте мне работать, ладно? 

— Вы все это сделали исключительно ради ваших тварей? — не выдержал столько вежливости кряду Персиваль.

— Конечно. — Скамандер встретился с ним глазами. — Поверьте, это не мое хобби. Просто, думаю, это был наименее плохой вариант добиться спокойствия… 

«Наименее плохой»?! Персиваль открыл рот, но Скамандер его опередил.

— Мои извинения. А теперь спите, мистер Грейвз. Вам через несколько часов на работу.

Темнота упала, лишая возможности ответить.


End file.
